


Между Порывом и Поступком | Between the Motion and the Act

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Гость в серебристом плаще, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Баки Барнс после щелчка пальцев.(Спойлеры по Войне Бесконечности. Сцена с прахом.)





	Между Порывом и Поступком | Between the Motion and the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Motion and the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514948) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Название взято из стихотворения Т. С. Элиота “Полые Люди”. Считайте это предупреждением. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Огромное спасибо за редактирование velva777!

Он слышит его. Даже не слышит — чувствует костями. Резкий звук, бегущий вниз по позвоночнику, отдающийся в земле под ногами, похожий на хлопок. Он не может точно сказать, что это, но отчётливо понимает, _что_ это значит.

Конец.

Сражение уже и так затихало, а теперь и вовсе остановилось. Этот _звук_ услышали все.

Баки разворачивается и бежит по направлению к источнику звука. И, конечно же, это то самое направление, в котором до этого скрылся Стив.

Он чувствует нарастающее опустошение внутри себя, будто что-то рвётся. Не ранение — распад. Он вспоминает, как Шури рассказывала ему о внутренних пустотах в материи, которая кажется плотной, между атомами, связанными… он не помнит чем, но знает, этой связи больше нет.

И это уже нельзя исправить. Финал здесь. Единственный выбор, который у него остался — где его встретить.

Он заворачивает за угол тропы и видит их. Приятелей Стива и его самого.

— Стив? — зовёт Баки.

Он даже не знает, что спрашивает, но ответ и так стоит прямо перед глазами — целый и невредимый, и золотой, и такой _настоящий_ , даже сейчас.

Баки все ещё в движении, устремлён к Стиву. Ему хочется в последний раз прикоснуться, все-таки поймать руку, когда вокруг все рушится, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз он видит Стива, и Стив видит его. На этот раз нет никакой неопределенности, никаких «пропавший без вести, предположительно…»

Стив просто стоит неподвижно. Не равнодушно — нет, никогда, только не Стив — оцепенев. Руки упали вдоль тела. Он не сражается, не кричит, даже не пытается преодолеть расстояние между ними. Похоже, он тоже знает.

Сражаться больше не за что. Все, что осталось после щелчка — беззвучный тлен.

«Все хорошо», — думает Баки, чувствуя, как ветер продувает сквозь разрастающуюся пустоту, там, где раньше было его тело.

«Тогда все хорошо. Может, теперь мы оба сумеем найти покой.»

**Author's Note:**

> Мои другие переводы находятся по тэгу "Гость в серебристом плаще"


End file.
